No Way Out
by nellabean
Summary: Hotel rooms are naturally creepy places if you think about it. How many people have slept in that bed before you? How many have slowly slipped into madness while pondering their chosen life paths? How many have given up the struggle, and made that final drastic decision to end it all? Let's find out, shall we? Here's your key, please enjoy your stay. You'll be here for a while.


**Hi there guys! I've been wanting to try my hand at most genres lately, so I wanted to see how well I can pull a horror together. This is sort of based off a Stephen King book I'm reading, and I'm deciding to tackle that way too overdone 'Haunted Hotel' plot. Like I said, this is a test. It's not usually what I'd write, so don't expect anything that'll make you go "Whoa!" **

**There will be a lot of death and deathly themes in this, so I suppose it's not appropriate for everyone. That's why I've rated it M. Just telling you all now. **

**I've got about four _short_ chapters planned for this and this chapter is merely what happens after the actual story, if you get me. Sort of like a prologue, but not...**

**Also, the title is due to change since I can't think of anything better right now.**

**Anyway, happy reading. :)**

* * *

By the time he heard the sirens, he knew it was already too late.

He knew it, but he didn't want to believe it.

Nile shot out of bed without even taking the moment that was necessary to deliver himself into the waking world. He was never actually asleep in the first place. Worry had kept his mind bound to reality since he'd first laid his head on that pillow. That musky scented pillow that made him wonder if it had actually ever been cleaned.

He ran out of the hotel room, down the corridor with the floorboards creaking under his weight and stopped at the elevator. Without looking behind him, he could already know that Demure hadn't allowed himself to sleep either. Nile could hear the exasperated panting of his well-sighted friend hot on his tail, hear the sound of his heart beat thumping in his chest, and Nile knew that Demure's suspicions were exactly the same as his own.

After repeatedly banging the button on the elevator panel hoping that if he hit it more, the elevator would arrive faster, the doors finally opened. Nile and Demure stepped inside but they didn't yet dare make eye contact with one another. They were afraid of seeing the horror reflected in each other's eyes.

Nile so desperately wanted Demure to put his hand on his shoulder and reassure, "_I'm sure he's okay. That old hotel manager was just playing with us, he's alright man. Don't worry._" But Demure never spoke a word.

They got to the ground floor of 'The Sherry', which was the hotel they had taken accommodation in that night. But it was only Nile and Demure who shared a room together. They'd pleaded with _him_ to join them, _begged_ him. But even when fear induced tears had begun to blur Demure's eyes, he still insisted on staying at 'The Darling' across the street.

The Sherry's lobby was deserted. What remained of Wild Fang presumed that the hotel staff and all other inhabitants were already out on the street, staring across the road at the sight that Nile wasn't sure he was brave enough to confront just yet.

Red and blue lights penetrated into the lobby through the windows like the flashing of strobe lights at a nightclub. The ambulance was out there and the sirens still rang into the night. As long as they could still hear those wailing sirens, everything was okay. Because sirens indicated that whoever the ambulance had been called upon for was still alive. Even if that person was hanging onto life by a mere thread, balancing on a tightrope between Earth and the afterlife, they were alive. Hope remained and everything was okay. Everything would be okay.

Without faulting, even for a moment, the two raced out of the hotel and through the revolving doors. They pushed through a crowd of onlookers, and didn't have to worry about passing cars when they bolted across the road as it seemed that whatever had happened at The Darling was enough of a corruption to stop New York's busy traffic as well.

Yes, there was an ambulance. They couldn't see what or who was behind it. Nile and Demure didn't think themselves as selfish for hoping the victim was someone whose face they didn't recognise as their '_brother_'.

'_Please_," Nile thought. '_Not him. Anybody but him._'

The old hotel manager who they recalled from earlier that evening stood a little way back from the scene with his hands behind his back. His face worried and concerned. Then he turned that somber gaze to Nile and Demure, and that was the only sign they needed to conclude that their worst fears were factual.

Demure stood still on the gutter, frozen there. Mr. Katz, the hotel manager, approached him slowly with his head bowed in remorse. "I tried to warn your friend, son. I really tried to. But he was just so darn determined to explore that hotel room, wasn't he?"

Demure didn't answer.

Nile ran forward towards the ambulance, trying to get past the medics to see what he truly didn't want to see. A medic grabbed Nile's arm and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry kid, I can't allow you to go any further. It's a mess over there, a real mess. Please, just keep walking."

Nile pulled away with all his might, trying to free himself in order to round the ambulance. "Let me go, let me go! Please! I need to know if that's my friend over there! I need to know, please let me go._ Please_!"

"Kid, if that's your friend then I really can't let you see. My job is to save lives, and if I let you past me, you'll never be the same again. We'll lose two lives tonight."

From behind the ambulance, the voice of a female medic could be heard. "I can't… he's gone…" she said.

"It never gets any easier, does it?" asked another voice.

"No… especially when they're so young."

And then, the woman made the announcement into her recorder. A standard procedure for the deceased.

The medic holding Nile was capable of shielding Nile's eyes from the image, but protecting his memories from the announcement was impossible. And when Nile heard it, he stopped his struggle. Just stopped. He let the words sink in, and truthfully he didn't really believe it at first. But then he swung his body around and collapsed onto the medic's chest, trembling fingers gripping the stranger's uniform, soiling its once clean, crisp, white presentation with bitter tears of grief.

He sobbed quietly, but to his left, Demure screamed. His howling could be compared to that of some sort of banchee, the type that raises the hair on the back of one's neck. The type of screaming that can only indicate death.

The female medic's tone was hard, it wasn't difficult to tell that she was fighting to keep her own tears at bay. "4:37 am. Darling Hotel... Suicide. Manager says the kid's name was Kyouya Tategami."

* * *

**Yeah, Kyouya's dead... Sorry for killing you, Yo-Yo! **

**The next three chapters will go about what actually happened before this and all will be revealed. You know, what actually happened to Kyouya in that hotel room.**

**Also, how do you spell Demure's name? **

**I'll see you next time my gorgeous ones. :)**


End file.
